


The Princess and the Bodyguard

by Babs0716



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babs0716/pseuds/Babs0716
Summary: You are the only child of the Manhattan Mob leader, Tony Stark, who has now hired a bodyguard to protect you when things start to get nasty.Tom is hired to be your bodyguard, which makes you mad, but do you have secret feelings for this guy who is paid to watch out for you.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings. Some violence due to the mob stuff, and some eventual smut.

Things have always been easy for you. Being an only child whose dad was super rich was also a nice bonus. You graduated Highschool with a 3.7 gpa, to say you were smart was an understatement. After that you tried collage but your dad seemed to think you would just fall into the family business. Problem is, your family business wasn't well liked.  
Your dad, Tony Stark, was the leader of the Manhattan Mob, and was highly recognized everywhere, and this meant you were too. You tried to have nothing to do with the business, but it was in your home, there was nowhere to hide from it, so you just embraced it, telling your dad you wanted nothing to do with it, but that it didn’t bother you anymore.  
At the present moment you sat on your bed listening to your music and reading your Facebook timeline. In the distance you could hear your dad talking to his men about a mission they were getting ready to go on later this evening. You had just watched a video about a cute puppy when your dad knocked on the door.  
“Come in”  
You yelled, taking out your headphones.  
“Hi Samantha, how are you doing?”  
He came in and sat on the edge of your bed. He was pretty good about checking in on you during all of his business. You could tell he wanted his only daughter to join the family business, but respect your decision not to.  
“What are you up to?”  
He asked.  
“Just checking Facebook. Why?”  
He took a minute to answer, looking away at the pictures on the wall. Then he looked back to you and said.  
“I need you to come downstairs in 10 minutes, having a meeting and would like you to be there.”  
You could tell he kept trying to nudge you in the direction of taking the family business. No matter how many times you had told him no, he kept trying. It was no use in arguing anymore. You agreed to be there, and he patted your leg, leaving you to go back to Facebook.  
You decided to make your way down to your dads office, where the meeting would soon be held. You walked down the hallway from your room, and downstairs, to the first floor level of the house, where your dads office was located.  
Down another long hallway, where pictures of your dads achievements and awards won by the both of you in various things. You finally reached the giant wooden door to the office and knocked, just in case he had already started the meeting. You heard a soft, “come in” and made your way into the room, and found your seat.  
As the men piled into the room, some taking a seat, some standing by the door, your dad started the meeting. You looked around the room, recognizing the faces of the men in the room. There was Jones, Jackson, Stone. But there was one guy you have never seen before.  
The meeting didn’t last long, they never did, and when the men were dismissed, the man you didn’t recognize stayed behind, and took the chair in front of your dad’s desk.  
You decided to stay seated and see where the conversation was going. Your dad started the conversation,  
“ So Tom you think you have what it takes? This business isn’t for the faint of heart.”  
He said, taking a drink from his glass, offering the man named Tom one.  
Tom declined the drink but answered back.  
“Yes I think I have what it takes. I’ve seen some bad shit sir, and I believe I can handle anything now. I also never go anywhere without my right hand man, Harrison.”  
You were about to get up and leave the room, when your dad brought you up.  
“Well I only ask, because she can be quite the handful sometimes, but if you think you can deal with her, then you got the job.”  
Tony said, reaching over to shake Tom’s hand, who was looking at you. You were shocked. Did your dad really think you needed a babysitter?  
“Wait a minute! Is no one gonna ask me what I want or how I feel about all this?”  
They both turned to look at you, as if you had just showed up.  
“Darling, I can’t take any chances in this business, and your almost an adult, pretty soon you can make your own choices, but till then, Tom is gonna keep an eye on you, make sure nothing happens.”  
Tony said, coming over to you, taking your shoulders into his hands.  
You shook your head, you wouldn't believe what you were hearing, they weren’t even taking your thoughts or feelings into consideration on the matter, and that made you mad.  
“Sam…”  
Your dad started, but not wanting to hear anymore about this shit, you shoved him out of the way and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind you.  
Your dad and Tom looked at each other, your dad’s expression not changing, but Tom raised his eyebrows at what he had just seen. From a child sure, they would act like that sometimes when they didn’t get their way, but an 18 yr old? The only thought going through his mind was “ what did I get myself into?”  
Your dad turned to him with a hand extended, hoping to seal the deal in having a bodyguard to protect his little girl. Tom thought for a minute, then took the hand and shook it.  
“When do I start Mr Stark?”  
He asked.  
“My men and I have a mission tonight, with some riff in another city, I would like you to stay here and keep an eye on her, not let her leave the house, that kind of thing.”  
Tony answered, going back to his desk, finishing his drink.  
Tom shook his head, as he was dismissed and made his way to the second floor of the house, to find your bedroom, to sit outside of it. You got tired of pouting in your room so you were going to get something to eat for dinner, when opening the door and not looking up, you ran into a solid body.  
You backed up to see Tom turn around, and stare at you. You couldn’t figure out what he was thinking, his face was so stoic. You groaned at the sight of him, your dad was serious about this.  
“Excuse me, can I leave to go to the kitchen?”  
You said, not meaning to sound rude.  
“Yes. I’ve been told to keep an eye on you for the night.”  
He said back, moving to the side.  
Rolling your eyes, you decided to pay your dad a visit instead of getting food. You didn’t bother knocking this time, you were too mad. Tony was sitting at his desk doing the usual paperwork, as he looked up to see who had just barged in his office.  
“Why the hell do I have a babysitter?”  
I yelled. I was getting frustrated.  
“He is not your babysitter, he is a bodyguard. And he is to protect you. I don’t know if you forgot what your dear old man does for a living, but its not taxes.”  
He threw his pen down, and stepped to the side of his desk where you were, and held you.  
“You are my only child, Sam, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if anything happened to you. I’m not taking any chances with your safety. You can be mad at me all you want. I’m not changing my mind.”  
He pulled you close to him, kissing your forehead.  
You understood, but you were still mad. You nodded and left the office.  
You went to the kitchen to get dinner, and eat alone, like you usually did, but as you started eating, Tom came into the kitchen.  
He sat down at the table without saying anything. You just continued to eat in silence.  
“So do you not talk much?”  
You asked. Breaking the silence.  
“What is there to say?”  
He said back.  
You nodded because you agreed with what he said. After you had finished eating, you made your way back to your room for bed, with Tom not far behind. Before shutting the door, you waited a minute, thinking of something to say to Tom. You couldn’t think of anything, so you ended up shutting the door and getting into bed. Leaving Tom staring at your door, really wondering what he got himself into.


	2. Real Danger

Over the next few days were annoying to say the least. Everywhere I went, Tom was right there. On Saturday I decided to ask my dad if I could go to the mall with Nat, he agreed, but told Tom to go along with you. I argued that I was 18, and I could handle myself at the mall, but he wasn’t hearing any of it, and demanded he go with you, or you don’t go out at all.  
Nat came to pick me up for the mall at 1pm and I wasted no time jumping in the car and taking off. Looking in the rear view mirror, letting out a loud groan, that Nat heard.  
“What’s wrong Sam?”  
“It’s my dad. He is making me bring this stupid bodyguard with me everywhere I go.”  
I said.   
“Oh that’s dumb. But at least you can still go out, and he hangs far enough back, you don’t really notice him.”  
She said, trying to make me feel better. It didn’t work.  
I kept looking into the mirror to see him following us. His face was still so stoic, I wondered if he had any feelings or emotions at all.   
Finally got to the mall and headed straight for the food court. We sat far enough away from him, that maybe I could just enjoy my day with Nat, and not worry about Tom.  
Walking through the mall was always relaxing to me, listening to Nat talk about her work, and how her family was doing these days, made me thankful I still had a friend. Nat and I met in High school. We had history class together, and have been friends ever since.   
She was the exact opposite of me, where I lacked in confidence she had enough for the both of us, and where she lacked in book smarts, I was there to help her out. We were always together, and was the only friend of mine my dad ever allowed in the house.  
We decided to take a break from walking and found the Victoria Secret store. I whispered to Nat my idea about making Tom uncomfortable, and she loved it. We took the idea and ran with it. Going straight to the lingerie section, and looking at what we wanted to buy. I flaunted a cute little silk dress outfit, that was totally see through, and covered with fur on the edge of the dress. Nat said I should totally wear it, and I decided to ask Tom what he thought.  
“Hey Tom?”  
I said, in my sweetest voice.  
“Do you think this would look good on me?”  
I elbowed Nat who had started snickering behind me, as I held it up in front of me, for everyone to see, trying to make Tom uncomfortable.  
“Ehh pink really isn’t your color, love.”  
He answered back. And I heard a distinct british accent, that made my heart beat a little weird.  
We stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of us moving or saying anything, just looking at one another.  
I huffed, and threw the dress back on the rack, and moved on to the bra and panty section. This would surely get him embarrassed.  
“Hey Nat do you think a guy would like these?”  
I held up a pair of black low rise underwear that came with a matching bra, that just happened to be somewhat see through.  
“Oh definitely, who could resist touching you while you wore those.Tom what do you think?”  
Tom turned to look at what she was holding up. Taking a minute to respond, he walked over to us, taking a second to look at the matching set she was holding.   
“I personally think its a little sluty. But that seems to be your style, so who am I to judge, we should be getting back to your house.”  
He said, so smooth in his voice, and that damn accent. Doing things to my brain, and certainly my heart beat.  
I grabbed Nat by the arm and ran out of the store. I wasn’t crying, but my feelings were definitely hurt by what he said. I didn’t say anything on the way home, and Nat was okay with that. She dropped me off at the front door, and said bye.  
As soon as I reached the front door, I ran straight upstairs to my room, ignoring my dad’s hello from the sitting room, and plopped down on my bed, hugging my pillow.   
How dare he talk to me like that. Did he forget who I was? Dad was not going to settle for this. That’s when I decided to go tell him what Tom did. I swung open my door, and speak of the devil he was there. From the looks of it, he was about to knock on my door, when I opened it.  
“What do you want? Come to make fun of me again?  
I said, not holding back my anger in my voice.  
“No. I actually came to apologize for what I said today.”  
Shocked to hear him say that to me, but I nodded for him to continue.  
“I shouldn't have said those things to you, especially in front of a friend.”  
He paused for a second then said,  
“If it's any consultation, I think you would look absolutely stunning in a little number like that.”  
At that moment my heart gave a giant leap, almost out of my chest. I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment. I smiled and said thank you quietly, while looking at the ground. Turning and going back into my room and leaning up against the door.   
I couldn’t believe what I just heard. My bodyguard totally hit on me. I was going over the event that just played out over and over in my head that night before going to bed. It made me absolutely giddy, Like a school girl all over again.  
The next day I woke up to my dad screaming over the phone to someone telling them to get to the house pronto, about some unfinished business they had to discuss. I ignored it, since it wasn’t aimed towards me, and went to get breakfast.  
Sitting down at the table, waiting for the maid to fix my eggs, Tom strolled in wearing only shorts and having his hair going in all directions. He sat at the table across from me, not making eye contact yet, but I was already staring at the sight in front of me.   
After breakfast, I went to the library to do some reading before going to the meeting dad was holding in the conference room. It seemed to be a giant mess today, and dad was turning red the more he talked to these men.  
“What do you expect us to do? Our shipment was stolen?”  
Jackson spoke up.  
“Maybe make sure it doesnt get stolen in the first fucking place. Sometimes I swear you people are useless.”  
Tony said to him, he was not happy at this point, and I could tell something bad was going to happen. I got up and kissed his cheek, leaving the room immediately, not wanting to be witness to what might happen.  
The moment the door shut, I heard skin make contact with skin, and I knew what had just happened. Walking to the library again, I ran into my dad who was walking past me, fixing the sleeves of his shirt, that now had blood.  
“Daddy has to go on a little trip, I should be back in a few hours, If not have Maria call the police.”  
He said, very quick, as he opened his gun case with his number password.  
“I want to go with you guys. You never let me go.”  
I said, not meaning to sound whiny, but I really did want to go.  
“Oh absolutely not. Sam you are to stay here at home. If they see that I have a child, there is an immediate target on everyone's back, including my own. And I will not be the cause of that.”  
He stated very sternly, and grabbed the remaining guns, handing them around to his men. Even Jackson, the one who got the brunt end of my dads fist.  
“I’m going and that’s final.”  
I said, stomping my food down.  
I looked him right in the eye. I wasn't afraid of him, I know he would never hurt me, but he would say things that could really ruin my self esteem. We stared at each other for what felt like hours, that was only seconds.  
Then came a loud booming scream.  
“ TOM!”  
Tony yelled halfway across the house, there was no way he didn’t hear him. Tom came running out of his room, hair still wet, from what I assume to be a shower, and coming to a hult in front of my dad.  
“Yes Mr. Stark?”  
“You better make sure she doesn't leave this house tonight when I do, or it's going to be your ass.”  
Tony said, not missing one word, as he loaded guns by the front door.  
“Love you sweetie, stay put, and be good.”  
Tony leaned down and kissed my forehead, and giving me a smile.  
“Yeah okay dad.”  
I said, so he could hear me. Then he left, piling everyone into one car and peeling out of the gravel driveway.  
I wasted no time after watching dad leave the house. I marched right up to my room and changed my clothes to go out with him. If I got ready fast enough I could follow behind them. While changing my pants, there was a knock at the door, saying come in, it was Tom.  
“Where do you think your going? You heard your dad right?”  
“Yeah yeah, I heard, but I’m going anyway.”  
Now to changing your shirt, Tom never broke eye contact with me. Usually it’s creepy when someone does that, but there was something about him that didn’t bother me him looking at me.  
“You are not going anywhere. You heard your dad, he will have my ass, and your fucking crazy if you think I’m going to risk my life for you.”  
He was angry, you could tell, no one wanted to be at the end of my dads rage, but someone had to and I guess it was going to be Tom. I didn’t care, as long as I could get to him in time.  
“Oh so now I’m slutty and crazy, you really know how to talk to a women Tom,”  
I said, with sarcasm in my voice. He was really aggravating me now, and I just wanted to get away from him.  
I pushed passed him, but I didn’t get far, he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back.  
“Get your hands off of me Tom.”  
I said, yanking my arm back, and finishing my way to the front door.  
“I can’t let you go out there. If their the men I think they are, they will kill you instantly.”  
“Oh you would just love that. Then you could go on your merry way, and not have to deal with the spoiled brat everyone talks about.”  
I snapped back at him. I was getting pissed off, but starting to rethink about going after my dad.  
I stood there for a minute, rubbing my arm where he grabbed me. He noticed me rubbing my arm, and offered to get me some ice. I didn't argue this time, and accepted his help. Making our way to the kitchen, I sat on the counter pouting, while Tom stood in front of me, holding the ice to my arm.  
“Sorry about your arm.”  
He said kinda quiet.  
“Its okay. Sorry for being a brat.”  
I answered back.  
He put the ice back in the fridge and looked at me.   
“All better now.”  
He smiled, and I was surprised. It was actually very nice, it matched his amazing accent.  
He moved back to give me room to get off the counter, and looked at me. We were now inches part, and we both could feel something there between us. None of us said anything, just stared at each other, then Tom made a move. I thought he was going in for a kiss, but turned out to just move a piece of hair out of my face. Before I could say thanks, he did it. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was soft, nothing I expected from him, being that he put on this facade of a hard exterior. Our lips fit perfectly, as I kissed him back, to show I obviously wanted this too. It didn't last long, before we could get anywhere else, the maid, Maria, coughed, waking us both out of our trance.  
We both backed up, and moved away from each other, now embarrassed.   
Then she spoke.  
“Dinner is ready.”  
We both said okay, and made our way to the dining room.   
I never thought my bodyguard, of all people, would have a crush on me, or even make a move. We had dinner in silence, then went off to bed. We walked along the hallway together, again in silence, and parted when we reached our own rooms.  
We each said goodnight, and closed the door behind us. It wasn’t hours later that I couldn’t sleep, and with my dad still not home, I was a little uneasy, and needed company. I walked down the hall to Tom’s room, and stood frozen at the door. Was I really going to ask a bodyguard, some guy I don’t know, to keep me company while I slept. Before I answered my own question, I was already knocking on the door.  
I immediately wanted to run, this was crazy, he was going to laugh in my face, and tell me to go to sleep. Seconds later the door opened. He was in just his shorts again, and he looked like I had woken him up.  
“I’m sorry if I woke you, I was having some trouble sleeping, and with my dad still not here, I was getting restless…”  
I was trailing off, not really making any sense, when he opened his door and his arm motioning me to come in. I walked into his room and sat on the bed. Reassuring him it was only till I was sleepy, then I would head back to my room.  
We laid in his Queen size bed, and he put his arm around me, letting me lay on his chest. He heartbeat was slow and steady, he must have been calmed down. I could feel my eyes start to shut, and I wasn’t even fighting it anymore, and let myself start to fall asleep.  
Right before falling completely asleep, I could hear Tom whisper as he played with my hair, and kissed my forehead.  
“Goodnight, Sam.”  
As I smiled and closed my eyes I said,  
“Goodnight, Tom.”


	3. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violent stuff, not a lot. and there is some cussing in this chapter.

Dad finally came home this morning. It was 11am, which still counts as morning, and he came in limping, grabbing his waist. I jumped out of the chair I was snuggled in, reading my book, when he stumbled in the front door.  
“Omg daddy what happened? Who did this to you?”  
I asked, now shaking at the thought of someone beating the shit out of my dad.   
“Office.”  
Was all he said, walking down to his office, followed by his men that went with him last night.  
I followed also, following behind the last man in line. As they all piled into the room, he sat down, pointing at the bathroom, off to the side of the room. I picked up at what he wanted, and ran to get the first aid kit, and started cleaning him up.  
“Your not supposed to be cleaning up your old man.”  
He said, trying to laugh, to ease the tension in the room.  
“I don’t mind. I’m just happy you came home alive.  
I said, being completely honest.  
I finished cleaning him up, when he told me to leave. He said they were taking direct action this time, and didn’t want me to hear what they were going to say. Walking out of the room, I heard the phrase “operation wipeout” and I knew that wouldn't be good.  
I decided to go looking for Tom. After that night, with the kiss and then sleeping together, I needed to talk to him about it, and see if it was bothering him too. As I walked down to the kitchen, my stomach started growling, and I realized I haven't had breakfast yet. Maria had just finished cooking, and set out the plates on the table.  
Getting close to finishing my eggs, Tom strolled in, taking a seat across from me again.  
“Goodmorning darling, how did you sleep?”  
He asked, smirking at me.  
“I slept fine, thank you.”  
I smiled back, as we both finished our breakfasts in silence. As I got up to put my plate away, so did Tom. I didn't think anything of it, and went about my business. As I stepped to the side, to get out of his way, he moved with me, getting in my way each time.   
I let out a huff of aggravation and stomped my foot, while I moved out of the way. We finally stopped playing this game, and he trapped me in, my back up against the sink, with his arms on either side of me.   
“You really are quite the handful aren't you princess.”  
He said with that smirk on his face, as he put his plate on the counter and walked off. My heart skipped a beat. That was a new nickname, and I loved it, it sounded just right coming from him.  
Days after that morning he played games with me and gave me a new nickname, we kept giving each other hint that we liked each other. When dad wasn't in the room, or looking our way, he would wink at me, or when I asked a question he would smirk and give me a smart ass answer.  
It seemed obvious to me he was interested, and now I wondered who was going to make the first move. Getting into bed that night was so relaxing, and the minute my head hit the pillow I was asleep.  
Weeks went by without any activity between Tom and I, and if I’m being honest with myself, it made me a little worried. Maybe I was wrong and he didn't like me like I thought. He was just doing his job and protecting me, like he was hired to do. In those same weeks, there was also no activity from the rival mob that my dad was having trouble with, there was actually peace and quiet, and everything was getting sold and shipped smoothly.  
Just as I had finished lunch and thanked Maria, I decided to take out the trash for her. She did so much already, and I could just imagine the messes dad and his men made half the time, she deserved some help. Making my way to the garage where the can was located, I saw the side door was open, which was odd because dad always had it locked.  
I threw the trash away, and decided to check the door, to make sure no one had gotten in or out. Looking into the backyard, it was clear, just as I turned around, I could tell there was something wrong. In the corner by the door was a shadow figure, much taller than me.   
“Nice try Tom, I know it’s you.”  
I said, laughing, walking towards the shadow, now more confident.  
As I reached the shadow, and started to say something, the figure moved forward, and grabbed my upper arm. As I pulled away, I looked down to see their other hand was holding a gun.  
“Oh shit.”  
I thought, and really started to panic now. My mind was racing with every option I had at this point, trying to remember what my dad told me to do something like this. God I wish I had listened to him. We stood there for a minute, neither of us moving, then they spoke.  
“Don't move. Don't scream, and I won't hurt you.”  
It was a super deep voice, definitely a man. Great, I was caught by someone 3times my size and probably strength. There was no way I was getting out of this, even if I did, he would try to kill me.  
I stood as still as I could, as he let go of my arm. He walked in circles around me, checking me out. It made me feel like an animal on display for its predator. As he made his way back in front of me, still watching me carefully, I tried to move to the side, closer to the door. He seemed to have caught on, and grabbed my arm again.  
“What did I say about moving? You really don’t listen do you?”  
He snapped at me, yanking my arm and body towards him. This was starting to scare me, and all I could think of was, where is Tom?  
“Go to hell.”  
I said, spitting in his face, catching him off guard. The minute I felt his hand release my arm, I bolted for the door, screaming for anyone who could hear me.  
“Help! Someone help me”  
I screamed, running through the house, as if he was right behind me. Making it to the first floor, almost to my dad’s office, when I saw Tom, and ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
“What happened. What’s wrong princess?”  
He said, so fast, catching me. The nickname on the end being slurred and quiet.  
“Someone. In the. Garage.”  
I said, in between breaths. As I leaned up against the wall and slid down, he came with me, keeping an eye on me.  
“Did they hurt you?”  
When he asked that, I saw a new expression on his face. It wasn't only fear, but some form of rage or jealousy, which made me feel loved and warm inside.  
“No. I’m okay, but im scared.”  
He nodded his head, as I finished my sentence. He reached for his gun from his waistband, and walked right to the garage. I didn't follow him, I was still catching my breath, and was too scared to go back. He came back not a minute later, and helped me up, saying we had to go see my dad, tell him what just happened.  
“No I don't need him to worry about me.”  
I said firmly. It was the truth, he had so much going on with his business, the last thing he needed was to hear some creep tried to get his daughter. Tom nodded, and walked me to his room. Told me that I was to stay here, while he went to tell my dad anyway. I just nodded my head in agreement, and let him go.  
I laid down on his bed and wondered why it felt more comfortable than mine. He came back, and I had started drifting off to sleep. I had heard the door shut, even thought he was trying to be quiet, it still woke me up. I rolled over to see Tom now getting dressed for bed, so he could join me.  
I sat up and took off my clothes, leaving everything underneath. He crawled into bed and pulled me closer to him, he was so warm against my body that was now freezing. We lay in silence for a little bit, thinking the other was asleep, till he spoke up to say something.  
“I’m sorry for what happened to you today, I should have been there, to protect you. Can you forgive me?”  
He whispered.  
I was so shocked at how he was talking. He was so cold and emotionless outside of this room, and the minute he stepped behind that door he was a softy. Someone who was so kind and soft to me. It was unbelievable, yet comforting. With a dad in the mob, I could use someone like that.  
“Tom, I'm not mad at you.”  
I said back. Turning now to face him. His face was heartbroken, thinking that what happened to me was somewhat his fault. I brought my hand to his face and rubbed his cheek. His face was incredibly soft and welcoming, especially when he smiled.  
“I should have been there, watching over you. I can just imagine that creep touching you, and it makes me..”  
He stopped. Not wanting to finish that thought. He shook it from his mind, and smiled at me again.  
“I'm just glad your okay. And you will be from now on. I know you don't like me, or me being around you 24/7, but this is what's going to happen from now. So I can make sure your safe.”  
He finished what he was saying and placed a hand on my cheek. That was a lot to take in, and it made me silent for a minute. I thought about my response, then said,  
“I don't hate you Tom. I never did.”  
Then with my hand still on his cheek, I pulled him to me, and placed his lips on mine. It wasn’t long before he moved with me, and figured out that this is happening. We kissed for a few minutes before breaking for air. Still smiling at each other, we kept our hands on each other’s face, not moving from that spot.   
Sleeping up against him was the most comfortable i’ve been in years, with everything that goes on in this house. The only problem we faced now was my dad. Knowing my dad pretty well, he would not take fondley to me having feelings and sleeping with my bodyguard that he hired to protect me. But the way I see it, those are just the consequences of being a Mob Princess.


	4. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence, and smut/forcing type stuff. 
> 
> I have added more cussing as well.

Being a Mob Princess had its perks. Sure people put targets on your back and tried to kill you, but there was some good stuff too. Like having a nice big house all to yourself, getting to do everything you want when you want, and having your dad buy you things just because he could.  
But most of the time the bad outweighs the good, in my case especially. Tony knew what he was getting into when he decided to keep his only daughter at the house, but as I got older it was easier for him to keep track of me.   
I mostly stayed in the library or my room and kept to myself. Every once and a while we got to have dinner together, and those were nice. He would ask about school, and tease me if I had a crush on someone, I would always tell him no way daddy! Boys are icky! And he would laugh and tell me that I would change my mind when I got older.   
Well I’m 18 going on 19 now, and I definitely changed my mind. Seeing how I had fallen for my bodyguard, of all people. I miss those dinners, now I mostly eat in my room or make my way down to the kitchen and talk to Maria, asking her how she is these days.  
Here lately the one thing i couldn't wait for, was the days of summer. The middle of June, was my favorite time of year. Dad would hire someone to clean the pool and keep the maintenance on it, and I would spend every day out by the pool, soaking up the sun.  
Walking out of the pool house, I was so ready to get in that water, and cool off. Having the entire pool to myself was so peaceful, but sometimes I wish dad didn’t work so much. I wasted no time in jumping in.That cold water felt so good on my skin, that now felt like it was on fire. I spent a couple of minutes just floating back and forth, before something came in front of the sun, and made me turn around.  
“How’s the water, darling?”  
I expected to see Tom, but it was someone else. I believe it was his friend Harrison, the one Tom said was always there.  
“What are you doing at my house?”  
I snapped, now feeling like I should cover myself.  
“Oh Tom invited me over, said your dad wanted extra men for something.”  
Oh great, I thought, dad was now taking in teenagers to do this fucking thing.   
“Oh well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to swimming, you can let yourself out. Nice to meet you. Goodbye.”  
Without another look at him, I turned around and kept swimming.  
So much for a peaceful afternoon of swimming out in the sun. getting out of the pool and drying myself off, I noticed Tom in the sitting room on the side of the house, looking out to the pool. Had he been watching me?  
He really did mean what he said about me being watched and kept safe 24/7.   
It was about lunchtime, when I decided to head to the kitchen, and saw the two guys sitting at the table. I ignored them, and went about my business, hoping I could make it to my room before they started talking to me.  
I was wrong.  
“Hey did you have a good swim, darling?”  
Harrison asked.  
“It was fine.”  
I said, smirking back, noticing Tom's reaction to his friend simply talking to me. I decided to play dirty.  
“But you know.”  
I paused, walking to where he was seated at the table and laid my hand on his arm, giving it a small squeeze.  
“It would have been a lot better with you there with me. Harrison is it?”  
I tilted my head, trying to seem innocent, and it seemed to work. Harrsion was speechless, and tom was fuming. I had succeeded in what I set out to do, and with that, I let go of his arm, giving it one more squeeze, and a flirty laugh, and walking out of the kitchen.  
Making it to the hallway, I could hear them already at each other's throats.  
“Dude I didn't do anything to her. I simply asked her how the water was, and if she was having fun.”  
“Well shit Harrison, you could have moved away, she grabbed your arm, you turned fucking red, what are you playing at here?”  
“Tom you need to chill, I'm not stealing her, I know you want her, you can have her. I don’t want a spoiled brat who lives off daddy’s money.”  
Harrison said back.  
Ugh how dare he say that. He doesn’t even know me, I'm not spoiled, I just chose not to work. Whatever, why did I even care what some guy says about me. I slumped back to my room, changed my clothes, and dried my hair.

The rest of the week was boring, except for the little meetings Tom and I got to have. Sometimes I would pretend to need his help with something, just so we could make out in his room, and vise versa. There were times where dad had nothing going on and actually got to have dinner with me, and it was so much fun.  
He let me have an opinion and views on this “operation” he was considering. It was nice to have him see me as an actual adult, and someone who could be of some use. I gave him my thoughts and what he should do instead.  
“I never thought that my teenage daughter would be the one giving me the best ideas on this topic. Jackson is so useless here lately, I really should just fire his ass.”  
Tony said, more to himself, but I could still hear him.  
We finished dinner not talking about work, but our personal lives.   
“So do you have your eyes on anyone recently?”  
He started the conversation with that question?   
“Uhh not really I guess.”  
I lied, hoping he wouldn’t catch on.  
“What about you, Tom? Anyone catch your eye lately?”  
I turned to see Tom had just entered the room, how did I not hear him coming in? Whatever, I looked at him, waiting for him to answer my dads question.  
“Oh uh. I don’t think so.”  
He was obviously nervous, I laughed to myself at the thought of anyone being scared of my dad.  
“Oh ok. Well back to the old grind. Love you sweetie.”  
Tony got up, kissing my forehead, and leaving the kitchen. Tom took his seat, and looked at me.   
“You didn’t tell him yet?”  
He asked, taking my hand in his.   
“No. I told you Tom, my dad would lose his mind, and probably fire you for dating his little girl. Besides, I think I got him to let me in on this mission he is coming up with.”  
I said, with a big smile on my face.   
“Get this. He wants to invade one of the clubs they do their business at and do a wipeout. I'm not really into the whole wipeout thing. But they stole all of our equipment and stock from the warehouse. So the way I see it, it's payback time baby.”  
I was all excited, and ready to go, Tom just sat there and stared at me.   
“Who are you and what have you done with Sam Stark?”  
He said with a smile on his face, so I could tell he was joking.  
He leaned in and kissed me right after he said that. Every time he kissed me was like the first time, and it was always amazing.  
Later that night, dad called me into the office to go over the mission and everyone’s idea. We piled into his office, and with everyone in there at once, it made the room look small.  
“Okay, everyone take a seat and lets begin.”  
Tony started as the men sat down. I took my seat next to my dad, and Tom on my other side, his hand placed on my upper thigh.  
“Bullet point one. We go to their building of operation and just open fire on them, take no prisoners. We leave with their stock from the warehouse, that will be guarded most likely.”  
“That brings me to point two. We will be splitting up. Half at the club, half at the warehouse. When I give the signal, we go everything at once. Not a minute later.”  
He said, everyone nodded in agreement, meaning they were on board.  
“Point three. It's a little risky, but she has been willing to help, and her idea wasn't bad, and I am willing to give it a shot.”  
He turned to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded at him, agreeing that I would do this.  
“She is going in undercover, bringing them to her, so that no one else who is not a part of this has to get hurt.”  
The minute Tony finished his sentence, Tom shot me a look of worry and fear. I put my hand on his and told him it was going to be okay. I really did want to do this. I was tired of just watching my dad come home all beat up, and not doing anything about it.   
The meeting ended with Tony passing drinks around and making a toast. I got up and left with Tom right behind me. When we got out of the office, he pushed right past me and went straight to his room, not saying a word to me.  
“Tom!”  
I yelled down the hallway, but he ignored me. I went to my room to get changed, dad said the plan was to go tonight. I was starting to get worried but I knew Tom was going with me, so I should be okay.  
Changing into my dress didn’t take much time, and I was waiting on the couch in the sitting room, waiting for all the men to get ready. Minutes later the men from the meeting came out and they didn’t look that bad, but the minute my eyes fell on Tom, my heart stopped.   
He looked absolutely stunning. Dressed from head to toe in his black suit, and his hair slicked back. He was adjusting his watch when he stopped where he was and saw me. We took a minute to look at what the other one was wearing, before he came over to me.  
“You look stunning Sam. truly you do.”  
He said, taking my hand, and kissing it quick, before dropping my hand.  
Tony came into the room, looking good as well, telling everyone the rundown again. He told me and Tom to take a separate car, as if he knew we were together now. And everyone else was to take the other car.  
The drive to the club was starting to make me nervous. I was kinda mad at myself for actually going through with telling my dad my idea. But pulling into the backlot of the club, I had to stop being nervous, and start being confident.  
I walked in first, and Tom followed close behind, leaving me to pick where I sat at the bar, and taking a seat far from me. Making sure he didn’t take his eyes off of me. It didn’t take long for men to start coming up to me, asking me why I was by myself, or if they could buy me a drink.  
I declined each one, waiting for the guy we were here to see, come up to me, but he seemed to be playing a game as well. I could see him across the room, in his red leather couch, made for 10 people.  
He was starting to watch me, it was obvious. I motioned him over with my index finger, and to my surprise, he came over to me.  
“I saw you watching me love, is there something you need?”  
His voice was low, and almost creepy. Almost sounded like the man who was in my garage a couple of weeks ago.  
“Just wanted some company, and you look like you could keep a little girl company.”  
I reached out and put my hand on his arm, like I had to Harrison the other day.  
“Oh okay. Just company huh? Well maybe we should go somewhere quiet for said company.”  
He said, standing up, offering me his hand to follow him.  
“Oh quite the gentleman, don't mind if I do.”  
I kept my voice girly, so he couldn’t hear me being nervous.  
He walked us to a back room that had nothing but red curtains and matching red furniture. We sat on the couch, far apart, there was no way I was touching him.  
“I won't bite.”  
He said, laughing, putting his hand on my upper back, and pulling me to him. I moved with him, hoping I wouldn't have to be here long, if the guys were paying attention, I would be able to get out as soon as I got here.  
He spent the next 5 minutes feeling me up, and trying to give me a massage.   
At one point he tried to kiss my neck and I moved away, he had noticed, and it made him mad. He pulled me back over to him, laughing, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t forcing me, even though he was. He moved in to kiss me again, and I moved again. I was not letting him do that, I would not be able to live with myself.  
“What is your deal?”  
He said, finally giving up on trying to kiss me.  
“Oh I am uhh taken sorry.”  
I said. Which was true. Tom and I were together.  
“Oh well I don't see him here. Do you?”  
He said, laughing again, trying to pull me over to him.  
I got tired of it, and jumped off the couch, going to the other side of the room, wanting space between us.  
“So now your being a tease. You know its not funny to tease me like that?”  
He got up, and followed me to where I was by the door, pushing me up against the door. His body was way bigger than mine, and as hard as I tried to get him off, I couldn’t. He had finally succeeded in kissing me. He was leaving big wet kisses all over my neck.  
They were gross and slobbery, nothing like what Tom did when we kissed. I started getting worried that dad and his men were not doing anything, and here I was getting forced on by some giant asshole.  
He started to move to my breasts, and that’s when I let out a small cry. This was the worst idea I have ever had, and I can’t believe I went through with this. He was now moving his kisses to my breast and his other hand holding me so I couldn’t move away.  
As I was crying, and trying to move away from him, that's when I heard it.  
From the front of the club, came nothing but screams and gunshots. I took that as my cue, and kneed him in the groin, and opened the door. He was unfazed by my action and grabbed a bunch of my hair, before walking towards the gunshots.  
Getting to the end of the hallway, and into the open space of the bar area, it was nothing but people running out screaming, and glass bottles everywhere. He took me by the upper arm, and shoved me to walk in front of him. Making our way across the floor covered in glass, I looked up to meet Tom's eyes.  
I could tell he was absolutely pissed. Someone had his girl, and he wasn’t there to save me again. But this time, there was still time for him to get me. The man who had me by the arm noticed us looking at each other, and started laughing.  
“Oh shit. Is this your girl Stark?”  
He yelled. Looking past Tom and looking to Tony who was right behind him, shooing people out.  
“Sam!”  
Tony screamed, pushing people out, walking towards me, when I told him to stop.  
“Dad stop. He has a gun.”  
The man then pulled out his gun and shoved it into my side, making me wince.  
“Just let her go and we will leave.”  
Tony was trying to reason with him, now that he saw how badly this plan had gone.  
“Ha. I don’t think I will. I’ve not had my way with her yet, and she looks feisty, it could be fun.”  
He sneered, leaning down, putting his face next to mine, now holding my face in his hand.  
I started crying at this point, and I was getting embarrassed at the situation I was in. This was all my idea, and now I’m going to get killed or raped or both. It was ruining my self confidence at the moment.  
I managed to move out of his grip try to turn around and hit him, but he caught my hand, and smacked me with the other. I screamed in pain, holding my face, now sitting on the floor at his feet.  
Tom had enough, and stepped forward, gun in hand, looking at the man behind me.  
“Let her go, before I shoot your fucking face.”  
He turned to look beside him, and saw one of his whores at his feet, he pulled her up, and held her against him.  
“You let her go, and maybe I won’t shoot your whore.”  
That poor girl started crying up against Tom, and that was making me mad, seeing him hold her like that. I had to shake my head, I know it was just the tactic he was using, but still my feelings for him are real.  
The man just laughed, and kicked me to get a rise out of Tom.   
“Do it Jeff!”  
Tony yelled, just wanting me to come back, unharmed.  
Jeff, I guess was his name, picked me up, and moved me up against his chest again.  
“My whore for your whore. Is that the deal?”  
Jeff said.   
“That’s the deal. No one gets hurt, and we get our girls back.”  
Tony said, he was fuming, and Tom was right next to him, his anger matched.  
I stopped talking at this point, I couldn’t breathe, and my entire body now hurt, all I could do was cry. I looked at Tom then my dad, giving them the please do this look, just so I could go home. At the exact same moment, there was a movement from behind me, as I was thrust up and held close to him before being pushed to the other side of the room. With my eyes on Tom, I ran right to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to leave him again.  
Dad yelling at his men to get out, and at Tom to get me home as soon as he could, without stopping. Soon as my body his the leather seat of the car, I broke out in loud sobs. Sobs that could be heard down the street.  
The ride home was silent, except for my sobs, and I just wanted a shower and my bed. Preferably with Tom by my side.  
Walking through the front door was something I always took for granted, but at this point it was just amazing. Tom walked me to the couch to sit me down, while he waited on my dad to show up. Tony walking through the door, made me nervous, but he walked over to us, and sat down next to me, pulling me into a tight hug.  
“So when were you going to tell me about you two?”  
“How did…”  
I started.  
“Honey, I run the mob, I can find things out, without a problem. But also, Tom told me last week. You two have my approval. I think I trust him.”  
Tony said. Rubbing my back and kissing my cheek, before going off to his room.   
I was happy to know dad was okay with me and Tom being together, even though, I would have done it anyway. I was just worried about what the future holds for us. Now that they know Tony’s daughter exists, and that Tom now has a target on his back. But as long as we're together, I feel like I’m already safer than I was before.


	5. The Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and some small kidnapping stuff

In the months following the nightclub incident, I was having side effects and nightmares. Whenever Tom tried to hug me from behind, I would move away from him, or jump at the touch of someone else on my skin. I know it was making him upset, and it was upsetting to me as well, but something like this would take time to get rid of.  
I could tell it was early morning by the orange sun coming through the windows, and hitting my face. I rolled over to look at Tom. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. I scoot over to him, without waking him up, and just laid my head in his chest. I didn’t want to do anything today, just lay here with Tom all day and watch movies.  
After about 5 min of me having my face on his chest, he woke up, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.  
“Well good morning. What time is it?”  
He said, still sleepy.  
“No idea, but the sun was blinding me.”  
I said, rolling on my back to get a better look at his face.  
“What should we do today?”  
He was already getting up, and making his way to the bathroom.  
I shrugged, really not wanting to do anything.  
“Dad has a meeting this afternoon, but other than that, nothing.”  
I said, sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapping the blanket around me.  
“Hmmm maybe we will have to figure out our own fun.”  
He was smirking, and walking towards me. I knew what he was thinking, and I was thinking it too.   
“Is that so?”  
I said, smirking back. He was coming out of the bathroom, drying his hands, and stopping in front of me. His stomach was at my eye level, and without exchanging words, he leaned down, grabbing my face in his hands, and kissed me.  
I stayed sitting on the bed, as he came down to my level. I moved over so he could sit next to me, as we kept kissing. The sheet fell and exposed my chest and stomach. He broke the kiss and looked at me, as if he was asking me if he could touch me.  
I nodded back, and went back to kissing him, as he groped my breast. I started to make small noises, and that’s when we decided to lay back down on the bed. The kissing and groping went on for a few minutes, before we decided to start taking off our clothes.   
I made him lie down as I kissed his chest, making my way to his groin area. I looked up and smiled at him, he nodded for me to continue. I pulled down his pants, and then his boxers, first rubbing his dick, then giving it small licks to peak his interest.  
I could hear his soft quiet moans from up above me, and took that as I was doing a good job. I wrapped my lips around him and began to pump and suck at the same time. This was making him move and moan even louder. It made me smile that I had that effect on him.  
I continued what I was doing for a few more minutes, before I heard him say he was going to cum.   
“Go ahead Tom, cum for me.”  
I moaned as I sucked again.  
Seconds later I was swallowing what he let go of.  
I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and get a towel for him, before jumping back into bed with him.  
“That was fantastic!”  
He said, rolling over to grab me, and kiss me everywhere.  
“Yes it was, now we should go get something to eat.”  
I said, laughing, as his kisses started to tickle my neck.  
“Oh no, your not going anywhere until I can repay the favor you just gave me.”  
He said, forcing me to lay back down.  
“You don't…”  
I started to say, but he interrupted me, kissing me all over. As he made his way to my chest. I moaned at his touch, and told him to go lower. He inched slowly, knowing it would drive me crazy, leaving kisses on my inner thigh.  
“Oh Tom, right there.”  
I moaned, this was the best feeling in the world, hell, in the morning.  
He made his way to my core and started sucking on my clit immediately, not wasting any time.  
I started moving underneath him, which made him notice, Because he grabbed my body to hold me down, and keep me still. He continued with short licks, making it to long strokes.  
I could feel the knot in my stomach when I felt two fingers go inside of me. I was done at the point, and started to let out a moan, hoping no one could hear me.   
“That’s it, let go, cum for me baby.”  
He whispered into my core, and that made me feel even better. I grabbed a handful of his hair, while coming down from my high. I looked down to see him wiping his face off, and smiling at me. Walking over to the bed, I say,  
“Well that’s one way to start the morning.”  
Laughing as I kissed him, before getting dressed.  
“It is indeed.”  
He said, coming up behind me, and giving me a big hug.  
“You are so beautiful, Sam. I am so happy to have you in my life.”  
He continued, kissing my neck, and moving my hair out of my face.  
“You are amazing yourself, Tom Holland, and I absolutely love having you around.”  
I kissed him back, and made my way to the kitchen for some breakfast. Dad said he wanted me in the meeting today, and after breakfast, I made my way straight to his office, along with Tom, so we could hear what he had to say.  
Walking into my dad’s office was never fun. Sometimes there would be people tied up to wooden chairs, and dad would be torturing them for information. Or he was doing gun auctions, and those were always fun, because I would get to carry them in, and show them off, while the men gawked at me. That was a long time ago though, here lately it was mainly meetings, and stock exchanges.  
I sat down in my usual chair, and Tom next to me. It was odd though, there was no one else in here, just us. What was my dad planning now.  
“So I called both of you in here because I wanted to ask you what you know about Jackson. I feel that he is double teaming me and my competitor. I just need to know what you know about him.”  
He finished his sentence, and took a drink from his small glass, before looking at either of us.  
“We don’t know anything about him dad. I try to avoid your men if I can.”  
I said, being completely honest.  
“Yeah I don’t either sir, Im sorry.”  
Tom said after me.  
“Well, alright. I just keep getting this feeling that we were tipped off about our sabotage night, and he is the only one that wasn’t there.”  
Tony finished his sentence while finishing his drink, then getting up to walk us to the door.  
“You guys have a nice afternoon, I need to run by the warehouse, and make some auctions, I will probably be back this evening.”  
With that, he kissed my forehead, like he always did, and left.  
“That was odd.”  
I said, after dad was out of ear shot.  
Tom nodded, and walked me to the sitting room suggesting we should watch a movie today.  
I agreed and went to the kitchen to get things ready, and pick out the movie. While in the kitchen, I had heard sounds behind me, down the hallway, but thought it was just Tom, so I ignored it. Bending down to look at the bottom shelf in the fridge, I yelled for Tom.  
“Tom, what is in this white box? Is it yours?”  
I stayed bent over, and when I didn’t get a response from Tom, I went to stand up, but bumped into something hard.  
“This is quite the view. Tommy is a lucky man.”  
I quickly pulled my shorts down as good as I could, and backed away to get away from his grasp. I wasn’t fast enough, and he leaned forward and grabbed my arm. I wasted no time, and immediately started hitting and kicking, just to get out of his grip.  
“Tom! Tom!”  
I yelled as loud as I could, hoping to god he wasn’t taking a shower.  
“Your boyfriend isn’t going to help you so just shut up.”  
He growled at me. Yanking me to his body and making me walk to the living room. I was thrown onto one of the couches, when I saw Tom being walked out of the hallway by another guy, and shoved on the other couch across the room.  
“Okay, both of you start talking, and we leave without a scratch.”  
The man who grabbed me, said.  
We both looked to one another before shaking our heads. Of course we aren't going to say anything.  
“Okay… If you won’t talk.”  
He said, taking my arm and forcing me to lay down on the couch, holding me with one arm.  
“The longer I dont have an answer, the more I torture her in front of you, boy, so I sugguest you talk.”  
One of his large hands was holding me to the couch just below my neck, and his other hand began to grope me up. I looked to Tom, who was already visually upset with what was happening, but I know he wouldn’t say anything.  
“We don’t know what your talking about. Whatever it is, you are at the wrong place.”  
Tom blurt out. And the man stopped touching me just for a second, before forcing me to sit up.  
“Were telling the truth. We don’t know.”  
I said, trying really hard to not cry.  
Now the man holding me was getting mad, and he took it out on me. Before I knew it, there was a smack across my face, causing Tom to lurch forward to try to save me.  
The big man told his men to hold Tom tighter so he couldn’t get away.  
There was a small noticeable tear in my eye, but I wasn't crying, I was just getting frustrated. The second time this happens to me, and Tom has to watch.  
I had had enough. Balling my fists together, I smacked the man across the nose and managed to get up and run to the door leading outside. Tom took that cue and elbowed the man in the stomach, to run after me.  
We managed to make it outside to the pool house, when we heard them stumbling out the door. Knowing dad always had guns, I was sure there was one hidden in my pool house, I was sure of it. I searched everywhere, leaving Tom to look out.  
“I knew it was in here.”  
I whispered to myself, pulling a handgun out of the cabinet above the sink. Tom didn’t seem to be surprised, and took it from me to shoot. I learned a long time ago, with dad’s wishes, but never remembered.  
He cracked the door just enough to see them and took his shot.  
Not missing either one, we ran back to the house to call my dad, tell him what happened.  
Hours later when he got home, we retold the story of what happened, leaving out the part where I was forced on again. He sank into his chair, taking another drink, and rubbing his forehead.  
“Daddy? I have a bad feeling I know who it is.”  
I whispered. The tone in the office right now was very tense, and it felt like a regular volume was too much.  
“Yeah I got a feeling too sweetheart.”  
He said nodding.  
“I don’t want you to worry about it, or get involved. I will however ask you if I can borrow Tom.”  
“Oh yeah I suppose, you would have to ask him though.”  
I said, looking to Tom and back at my dad.  
“Sir, I would love to help you, no questions asked.”  
Tom answered without question, taking my hand as he answered my dad. Dad looked at us both before walking to the liquor table on the other side of the room, by the window.  
Turning to face us, with a drink in his hand, and a big smile on his face, he said,  
“Your a good man, Tom. Let’s go catch us a Rat.”


	6. Friends and Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.   
> Nothing else really

Tom and I woke up to my dad screaming on the phone again. It was way too early for this and it caused us to jump up and get out of bed. I was getting out of the shower, when dad came in and said he had to go somewhere, and he would be back later.  
We said okay, and went about our morning. Maria had breakfast ready, and we sat down to eat, when there was a knock at the door. Both Tom and I looked at each other, before he got up to answer the door.  
“He isn’t here. He said he would be back later.”  
I heard Tom say, and decided to get up and see who was at the door.  
Standing in the doorway was a tall blonde man, with muscles twice his size. He was kind of breathtaking, but had to snap out of it.   
“I’m here to talk to Tony, is he not home?”  
He had the New York accent I could recognize immediately.  
“No. He went to his warehouse. He didn’t say when he would be home. I can tell him you stopped by.”  
I said, moving next to Tom, who put his arm around me, seeing how the man was looking at me. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.  
“Oh that’s alright, I can come back.”  
He said, and left his card with his name on it for Tony.  
“I really hope he wasn’t from the rival mob, dad will be pissed.”  
I said, shutting the door, and clearing my plate from the table.  
Tom came up behind me, kissing my neck, and rubbing his hands all over my back.  
“Well who ever he is, I didn’t like the way he was looking at you. Your mine, you know that?  
He talked into my hair and neck, still kissing me all over, causing me to forget what I was doing.  
I turned around to face him. His hair was still messy, and his face was so blissful now, as he continued to kiss me. I just laughed at how possessive he had gotten within minutes, it was kinda hot.  
I walked him backwards, and made him sit on the couch, while I decided to take care of him. He put his hands on my shoulders, and smiled at me, as I started to undo his pants.   
“Oh man, I am one lucky guy.”  
He said, laughing, and rubbing my hair.  
I wiggled my eyebrows, and made my way to his dick, first working him with my hands.  
I could hear him moan above me, and that caused me to keep going, even moving faster. I could feel his hands rake through my hair, grabbing the back of my head and leading my mouth to his dick. I began to suck and lick my way up and down his dick, making him feel good.  
“Oh baby, you are amazing, don’t stop.”  
He said, barely making any sense in what he was saying.  
I moaned while still having him in my mouth, as I went faster.  
“I’m almost there, come on baby.”  
Soon as he finished his sentence he released into my mouth, and I swallowed everything. He rubbed my hair, pulling me to him, so he could kiss me. We sat on the couch and made out, till we heard another knock at the door.  
He groaned, breaking the kiss between us, and sitting back against the couch. I laughed and told him I would get it this time.  
I got up and walked to the door, I barely had time to greet the person at the door, as they pushed past me, going straight to Tom.  
“Sorry Sam. Tom we gotta go, it’s Tony, he is in deep shit and needs help.”  
Harrison said, rushing past me, panting as he told Tom.  
“What. What’s wrong with him?”  
Tom said, jumping up from the couch, immediately pacing around the living room.  
“I don’t know, he just said, get Tom here quick, and ran to one of his containment units with 3 men and guns. I rushed here as fast as I could.”  
Harrison answered, hoping Tom would know what to do.  
“Okay, well let's grab some stuff and head down there, and you.”  
He said, looking to me.   
“You will stay here, and lock all the doors. No questions about it.”  
He finished, walking away with Harrison, not giving me a chance to reply.  
“Tom.”  
I called, going towards my room, and down the hall to where dad kept his gun safe. I found him and Harrison trying to figure out the combination to even get it open.  
“Did he not even tell you the combo to get into the safe? I know the number, but I will only tell you if you let me come with you guys.”  
I said, leaning up against the door frame of my bedroom, watching them struggle with this.  
“Sam, you know I can’t bring you with us. Your dad would kill me big time.”  
“I’m tired of sitting around the house, watching him come home hurt, and now your going out there. I want to help and do something, and no one will let me, I can be of some help you know?”  
I snapped, causing them to stop and turn to look at me.  
Tom sighed, stopping and looking at me. His big brown eyes filled with worry, and fear all at the same time  
“I can’t do that babe. I cant put you in danger like that, especially in front of your dad.”  
He said, coming over to me, pulling me into a hug, and kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes and kissed him back. Harrison coughing in the background.  
“Excuse me. Can we get back to the task at hand now?”  
He had the annoyed look on his face, looking at the both of us.  
“Yeah sorry.”  
Tom said, walking back over, still messing with the gun safe.  
“Sam will you please tell us the combo?”  
“It’s my birthday. Dad thought it was safe if no one knew he had a daughter, so he used my birthday to lock everything.”  
The boys looked at me, and I had noticed I didn’t give them a number.  
“Oh it’s 0287.”  
I said, going to the safe, and picking my gun that I had when I was a little kid.  
“Do you know how to shoot?”  
Harrison asked. His tone of voice thought he was being cute.  
“Yeah I do. I learned when I was little. That’s why I said I was an asset and no one ever listens to me.”  
The guys stopped and listened, handing me ammo, and picking their guns. We now piled into the car that Harrison had came here in, and headed to where my dad was.  
My nerves were starting to set in as we got closer to the warehouse, and Tom must have felt it, because he reached over and grabbed my hand, kissing it. Made me feel a little better, but I was wishing we would just get there already.  
We pulled into the warehouse, and Tony was standing outside waiting for them, and when he saw me, his face changed.  
“Tom what the hell is she doing here?”  
He was furious with Tom, but I stepped forward to answer.   
“I am useful to you, dad, I wish you would see that. I can help you, I learned how to shoot for a reason. I’m not a child anymore.”  
I stood my ground, not taking my eyes off of him, and his not off of mine.  
“Fine. I’m sorry for treating you like a child. I just can't lose you, sam, it would ruin me.”  
“You won't lose me, I can fight, you taught me that much.”  
I said, laughing. He pulled me close to a hug, smiling at me, I was his daughter and he knew it.  
We hugged when we heard gunshots we pulled apart, and looked alert.  
“Okay, take your spots, Sam, come with me.”  
Tony said to me.  
I nodded and followed behind him. Whereas Tom and Harrison went the other direction. We walked towards warehouse 3, when we heard more gunshots, we broke into a run.  
Tony went ahead of me, holding a hand for me to wait for his call. I said okay, and he went inside to see the commotion. There was way more gun fire then we expected and went in shooting.  
I split from Tony and went to one side, and Tony, the opposite side.  
“What are you doing here Tony?”  
Both of us looked to see where that came from, and saw the person we expected to be The Rat.   
“Jackson why are you doing this to me?”  
Tony said. Walking closer, telling me to stay back.  
“Well you were supposed to make me your right hand man, and you never did, just kept me around made me an errand bitch. I am not fond of that, and you never really cared.”  
He said, walking towards the stock we kept, eyeing it.  
“Well we can talk about this back at the house, not here.”  
Tony said. Surprisingly calm.  
Tom and Harrison made it to us and stopped in their tracks.  
“No we can talk here. Seems to make you nervous, Stark.”  
Jackson was really stretching this out. And frankly I was tired of the talking. Without warning I pulled off the safety and fired at Jackson right in the arm, without a miss.  
Tony was furious, and pulled me away, as Jackson yelled at his men to get us, and we just started running. Tony was on one side of me, Tom on the other side, both telling me how stupid that was, and how it was going to get someone killed. Luckily, we all managed to get to the car, when dad stopped, to turn around.  
“Dad come on, lets go!”  
I yelled from the front seat, with Tom driving.  
“You go straight home. I imagine they will be gunning for you now that they know who you are.”  
He shut the door and told Tom to drive.   
I banged on the window and yelled at my dad to get in the car. Tom was stalling, he didn't want to leave Toni there, but he didn't want to disobey orders either. After a couple of minutes, Tom peeled out of the warehouse parking lot, and headed back to the house. I was screaming and yelling at my dad through the window, until we got too far away for him to hear me, and I could no longer see him.  
We got to the house and I rushed inside without talking or looking at Tom, I ran straight to my room and cried. How could he just leave him there? Who knows how many men he is outnumbered by, and now all I can do is sit at home and worry, thinking the worst.  
Hours after I cried myself to sleep, I heard my door open, and saw that it was only Tom. I ignored him as he came in and got into bed with me. I let him lay down, without saying a word to him, as I was still furious with him, when I heard him talk first.  
“Your dad is alive.”  
Is all he said. With that thought now moving around in my head, I moved over to him, getting up against his chest and cried for the rest of the night. All I could think was, things are about to get really dangerous around here.


	7. The end and The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for this story. I wrote chapter 7 and went ahead and wrote the epilouge. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Running down the hallway was enough to get my heart racing, what made it worse was not knowing where Tony was. Tom had called an ambulance in the middle of the night, without telling me, not giving too much details, he told them where he was, and what he thought happened.  
As we sat in the waiting room, men from dad's mob came in and hugged me, telling me that he’s a fighter and will make it through this. Minutes that felt like hours past before the doctor came out to tell us what they found.  
“Miss Stark?”  
I jumped up at the sound of my name, turning to see the doctor walking to us.  
“Yes, that’s me, what happened, is he okay?”  
I stammered getting it all out in one breath.  
The doctor held up his hand to stop me, as Tom put his arm around me to comfort me.  
“He is stable. He suffered multiple gunshot wounds in the arm and chest, and it looked like a minor break to one of his ribs. He is resting right now, but you may go in and spend time with him.”  
He ended his sentence and walked back to the nurses station. Tom was talking to the other men, deciding who was going to see him first. I spoke up, now that I could finally breathe.  
“You guys go first, I’m not quite ready.”  
I admitted, and it was true. I wasn't ready to see my dad laying in a hospital bed hooked up to wires.  
One by one they went to his room to see him and drop off flowers. It was surprising to see them bring flowers for someone who yelled and threatened to kill them at least once a week.   
When it was my turn, I asked Tom to come with me, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek, taking my hand, and walking towards his room.   
When I got to my dad’s room it was a lot to take in all at once. There were wires going from machines to my dad’s arm and his chest, that were monitoring his heart rate, and checking his blood pressure. I wasn't sure if he was going to be able to hear me, so I didn't talk, I just walked straight to his bed and sat down, grabbing his hand.  
“Sammy? Is that you baby?”  
I heard him say a few seconds after I sat down.  
“Yes daddy, it’s me, Sam. God I feel so stupid leaving you there. So lucky you're alive.”  
I said with tears in my eyes, grabbing his hand for dear life.   
He grabbed mine right back, and we sat that way for the rest of my visit. Tom said a few things, but knew I wanted this time with him to be just me. I gave him a hug and kiss before we left(due to visiting hours) and told him to be nice to the doctors, and that I would see him soon.  
I came back to the hospital every day for the next week to see him. We sat and talked about a bunch of random stuff and even watched tv together. Tom always came with me, because I was still in danger at this point, and that scared him.  
One day while visiting Tony in the hospital, he said something to me that really made me think.  
“You know Sam. Maybe you don’t have to be the one who takes over my company. Maybe if someone else wanted to step up and take the lead I would be happy to hand it over.”  
He was looking between me and Tom. I caught on immediately.  
“No way dad. Tom doesn't want this shit. Why can't we just move somewhere nice and start over?”  
“You don't know that, maybe he would.”  
Tony said.  
“Tom? How would you feel taking over my company?”  
“Sir that sounds nice, but I’m not fit to run a company. I’m only 22.”  
He was polite, and to the point. And Tony seemed hurt, but he figured that would be the answer.  
“Maybe I can move it onto one of the other guys, they seemed interested in moving on with it. I don't want this life anymore.”  
Tony said, while he was tearing up.  
“Dad dont cry. There is plenty of time to do so much more with me and the rest of your life.”  
I told him, reaching for his hands.  
“Maybe we should.”  
He said. It was quiet, but we still heard it.

The rest of his time in the hospital was spent doing physical therapy, and moving around. When they felt like he would be able to continue his routine at home, they let me come pick him up and take him home.  
He had been home for 2 weeks now, and he loved the laid back life, the life of not being in the mob, and having to watch your back all the time. Tom helped him with his Physical therapy, and I would make his food, and help with his medicine.  
He wanted to do things himself, and we occasionally let him, but we mostly did everything with him to make sure he didn't get hurt. He gave the company to two people, making them become partners in the promise they would get along and make everything run smoothly.  
Tom and I continued our relationship and were together for 6 months now, and couldn't be happier. Tony was now seeing the effects of this lifestyle, and the damage it had caused to the people around him. This had caused him to make the changes that he was putting in place, and what led him to come to me and Tom that afternoon.  
“Sam? Can I talk to you and Tom?”  
He announced, walking into the sitting room.  
“Yeah of course dad.”  
“So I've been giving this a lot of thought, and I think now is the perfect time to do this. If you don't want to, I totally understand..”  
We sat and waited for him to finish his statement.   
“I was thinking, we should move and start over. Just the two of us, oh and Tom of course.”  
He said, motioning to the both of us.  
I couldn't stop smiling at this moment. This was what I have always wanted for the both of us all along, and now it was finally happening, and I got to take Tom with us.  
I was quiet for some time then as he started to say something, I jumped into his arms and hugged him. I felt tears on my face but didn't care, I pulled away and smiled at the both of them.  
“Yes dad, I have wanted this for the longest time. Where should we go?”  
I sat back down, and reached for Tom’s hand.  
“Well I went looking around, and found a house that's perfect for all of us. Thing is. It's located out of the state.”  
He said.   
“I dont think thats much of a problem. How soon are we moving?”  
I asked. Really ready to leave the next day.  
“No rush Sammy. We can go whenever we're all ready, I need to tie up some loose ends here, and move money around from the company, then I should be good to go.”  
He finished his sentence and walked out of the room, leaving me and Tom.  
“Wow this is great, finally a chance to get away.”  
I whispered to myself, before looking at Tom, who was looking at me already, and smiling.  
“This is great honey. I can’t wait to live with you and possibly continue our lives together.”  
He said, bending down while grabbing my hand, and kissing it.  
I nodded in agreement.   
Later that night in bed, Tom and I laid awake and talked about everything we were going to do to our new house. From decorating to the garden, even all the way to our bedroom.  
In between each sentence he gave me small kisses all over my face and hands, at the end he said something that surprised me when I heard it.  
“Maybe at this new house, we could talk about starting a family.”  
He was looking down at my hands, when I looked at him in shock.  
“You want kids?”  
I said.  
“I was hoping you did. We don't have too of course, I just thought it would be neat to have a baby girl or something.”  
He said, shoving it off, and rolling to his side of the bed.  
“Omg Tommy!”  
I grabbed his face and kissed him for so long. I could feel him smiling, which caused me to smile.  
“Is that a good thing?”  
“Tom, that is an amazing thing. I didn't want to bring it up to pressure you. But yes! I want kids.!”  
He breathed a sigh of relief, and kissed me again.  
Now that we are both on the same page about starting a family at our new house, we both could sleep better. The next day we talked Tony into packing early and getting a move on getting into this new house. It didn't take much convincing, he was already pretty much ready to go just like we were.  
It only took us a week to pack what we wanted to take with us, and things we wanted to sell or give away. I didn't have much in the house, but I wanted to make sure I took my favorite books. None of us had a problem with the house being out of state. Made me feel better about starting a new life in a different state. After packing everything up, Tony talked to the bank to make sure everything was in order, and to make sure his company was no longer in his name. We did not need people coming after us for something that wasn't our fault. We loaded up the U-haul and the car and headed to our new lives somewhere else in the United States.  
EPILOGUE  
*2 years later*

I was standing at the sink getting the dishes cleaned up and ready for dinner, when I heard the front door open. I turned to see Tom coming in with a big smile on his face.  
“Hello, darling. How was your day?”  
He said, coming to kiss my cheek.  
“Oh the usual. Boring chores and watching her.”  
I said back, nodding my head to the little girl sitting at the table, who was making a mess with coloring.   
After we had moved into this new house, which was located in Virginia, Tom and I got unexpected news that I was indeed pregnant. We were so happy to be having a child. We couldn't wait to be parents, and since dad was at home more, ( he called it his early retirement) he was there to watch her for me. That was a much needed break, especially with a child who didn't want to sleep.  
Tom got a job at the local Law office, helping the lawyers defend and prosecute against mob workers, and those who rat out others. It was nice to have some income, him being the only one working, and me not able to work.   
Moving our conversation to the table made Sadie excited to see her dad, and gave us a chance to talk.  
“Work was alright. Same shit, different day.”  
He said, kissing my cheek, and looking over at Sadie.  
“Well dinner is about done. So get her cleaned up.”  
I said, getting up and going to the stove, making dinner.  
Tony came into the room to talk to Tom, and I could tell I wasn't meant to hear it but I did.  
“Well did they say what he did?”  
Tony asked, in a whisper.  
“No they didnt, all they said was “found guilty by the jury for trespassing and moving evidence.”  
Tom answered, now getting up and setting the table.  
Tony huffed at this statement and shrugged it off. We had no reason to be talking about this stuff anymore, but dad couldn't get over it that quick. It will take some time. Dinner was done and Tony offered to clean dishes, while Tom and I took Sadie to bed.  
“It's time for big girls to go to sleep.”  
Tom said, using his soft dad voice.  
She fought us for a minute then gave up to get tucked in. We made our way to our bedroom and got ready for bed. Laying in bed was relaxing. We had our own sides, but we always ended up sharing the middle to touch each other at all times.  
“Do you think we should tell her what we did?”  
Tom asked.  
“No why? We didn’t do anything wrong, it was mostly my dad.”  
I said, rolling over to my side and propping my head on my hand.  
“Yeah your right, just wondered if it would affect her any.”  
He said, laying on his back, putting his hands behind his head.  
“No, I don't think so. We turned out alright, and we were right there when shit went down.”  
I answered back.  
I moved to his side of the bed, putting my head on his chest, to get comfortable. This was how we always slept, even 2 years ago, when we barely knew each other but loved each other without knowing it. We laid there in silence for a couple of minutes before Tom spoke.  
“ I love you Sam, truly I do. I’m so glad I took that job for your dad. I would have never met you, just look at us now, we have a beautiful little girl.”  
He said, speaking quietly just loud enough for me to hear.  
I raised my head to look at his face, and said,  
“Tom I love you so much. I really can’t believe what we have been through together in just a short amount of time.”  
I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was a slow and passionate kiss, not like the ones when he leaves for work, or when he tells me about his day. This was different. This one was love between the two of us to one another. When we broke the kiss we smiled at each other and laid back in our positions. Life was good right now, for everyone. Dad gets to stay home with me and his new granddaughter, who is spoiled endlessly by him. And Tom got to go work for one the best law offices in the state, making his way up the ladder, to make a name for himself in law. Everything was working out for us, and it would take a hell of alot to mess it up, and with no one knowing where we lived, that was pretty much not going to happen. The rest of our lives, and Sadie’s, get to live without fear, or watching our backs all the time, and that was worth moving out of state for if you ask me.


End file.
